Tile transmutation liquid
This liquid is used for converting tiles to different types. In general, ordinary tiles, like sand, are converted to resources tiles, like clay. The conversion can also go in the other direction converting resource tiles, like clay, into a dirt tile. Examine messages The default description starts with, A milky and oily grey liquid. It has a strong pungent odor that burns your nostrils. Next, if the fluid is un-blessed it will have a examine message that starts with, Once blessed can '', and the remaining message is one of the following options. A blessed fluid simply uses ''Can '' instead. * ''help convert a sand tile to a clay tile. * help convert a grass or mycelium tile to a peat tile. * help convert a steppe tile to a tar tile. * help convert a clay tile to a dirt tile. * help convert a peat tile to a dirt tile. * help convert a tar tile to a dirt tile. * The messages for tundra don't currently exist. Examing a tile in the process of being converted has a unique message for its conversion progress. * Someone has started transforming this tile. * The tile is over a quarter transformed. * The tile is over half way transformed. * The tile is over three quarters transformed. * The tile has almost been completely transformed. * The tile is so close to being completely transformed. * Yeah! You changed the tile to ! * The tile has been transformed before. Creation To make this fluid one must use an active fruit juice on a Small pottery amphora which contains solid items. Creation here can make as much fluid as there are resources available for the creation of a single action. Initially, the fluid will be passive and it must be blessed by any priest to convert it into the active fluid that is used for the transformation. * 0.05kg Apple juice per 0.5kg Tin lump. Its product is used on a Sand tile to convert it to a Clay tile. * 0.05kg Lemon juice per 0.5kg Charcoal. Its product is used on a Grass tile or Mycelium tile to convert it to a Peat tile. * 0.05kg Cherry juice per 1.0kg Iron lump. Its product is used on a Steppe tile to convert it to a Tar tile. * 0.05kg Lemon juice per 1.0kg Zinc lump. Its product is used on a Clay tile to convert it to a Dirt tile. * 0.05kg Cherry juice per 0.3kg Moss. Its product is used on a Peat tile to convert it to a Dirt tile. * 0.05kg Apple juice per 1.0kg Lead lump. Its product is used on a Tar tile to convert it to a Dirt tile. * 0.05kg Orange juice per 1.0kg Copper lump. Its product is used on a Moss tile to convert it to a Tundra tile. * 0.05kg Raspberry juice per 1.0kg Iron lump. Its product is used on a Tundra tile to convert it to a Dirt tile. Quantity to convert a tile The amount of fluid necessary to convert a tile is inversely proportional to fluid quality. That is, the lower the fluid's quality, the larger the needed fluid will be. Making a list of quantities needed for 1ql gives us a constant that we can simply divide by any quality to figure out how much fluid will be needed. There are modifiers for changing the difficulty of the transformation. * On Pvp: * 1.5. If the tile is on a PvP server and the conversion is into a resource tile (clay, peat, tar, moss) multiply the constant by 1.5. * On deed: * 2/3. If the tile is either within a deed or perimeter multiply the constant by 2/3. * Tundra: * 1/5. If the conversion concerns changing to or from tundra multiply by 1/5. * Reverting: * 1/2. If the conversion concerns reverting back to a resource tile after it's been changed, multiply by 1/2. values derived from WU code: TileBehaviour.handle_TRANSMUTATE() Notes * When applying the active fluid to a tile it will CONSUME THE WHOLE ACTIVE FLUID regardless how much is actually needed. This is potentially wasteful. Further, considering blessed fluid can't be split it's highly advisable to measure exactly how much fluid is needed and then bless that. * No weight is lost to failures anywhere in the creation chain process: fruit to juice, juice to passive fluid or applying active fluid to tile. * Only one magic blessing is needed for any volume of passive fluid. Keep in mind it's not possible to split blessed liquid. Any portions split into a new container will revert to the passive fluid. Although, it is possible to move the entire active liquid around. * passive and active fluids can't be combined even if they are the same conversion type. Fluids for different tile conversions can't be combined either. References